Her Return
by Princess Seraphina88
Summary: After the destruction of Chaos she was left all alone on Earth, she returned only to find the Earth in shambles. It was time for her return.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating my stories guys, been in hospital. But Ive got an idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or Gundam Wing.

Chapter 1.

On a solitary hill stood an old cathedral, the full moon behind it giving it an eerie glow.

Kneeling on the cold cement, in the dark was a figure bent in prayer at what was remaining of the alter.

Over time the cathedral had slowly crumbled after the damage done during the wars, many having abandoned the old building.

As the moon travelled its journey through the night sky, a small ray of light filtered through what was remaining of the coloured window glass.

The light bathed the figure in its glory; it highlighted silver trails cascading down the feminine face.

~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three figures trailed leisurely after the running male with the long braid, their faces solemn looking at the remainder of their friends past.

Now that there was a semblance of peace after Trieze had vanished and OZ was leaderless, many were taking the opportunity to visit their pasts.

Coming to a halt at would have been the entry, the four stopped in their tracks watching the figure bathed in the moonlight.

The deafening click of a safety being turned off broke the silence, the three other companions pulled out various weapons.

In front of them the figure turned so quickly all they could see floating in the air, caught in the moons lights was white feathers.

They only managed to get a slight peek at the figures face to tell it was a female, and she was obviously crying.

The very last thing they saw was the silver trails, unhappy sapphire blue eyes and impossibly a golden crescent moon adorned on its forehead.

In a flash of silver light and floating feathers she vanished.

They all thought the same thing '_Tenshi'_ .

The others turned to the braided one with raised eyebrows, all he could do was shrug.

The braided one recognised the silver cross she wore round her neck, it had caught his attention when she turned and it caught the moonlight.

'Where's she been all this time' he thought. As if sensing his mood the blonde figure put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, turning he smiled sadly at his comrades.

The Chinese one with the katana turned to leave and said 'Come on Duo-baka, we're not going to find father maxwell's grave in this light. Lets wait till morning ne?.

Bending down the braided one picked up one of the feathers, he looked at it sadly as it slowly vanished from sight. With head bowed and he walked past his comrades, they looked at each other and shrugged, they couldn't figure out why their usually happy friend was sad.

AN: Well guys, how was that so far as an introductory chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating my stories guys, been in hospital. But Ive got an idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or Gundam Wing.

Chapter 2 -

Usagi knelt on the cold cement, she hadn't realised it had gotten that bad since she left during the great freeze after the defeat of chaos. She thought it had been okay, but obviously she had spent too much time on Vegeta-sai before it was destroyed.

Her lovely home planet where she was given a second chance at life before the great freeze, although her senshi we still sleeping and waiting for rebirth. She hated using her powers as Cosmos, as they in a last ditch attempt to save their world from Chaos had given their sailor crystals and their lives into her hands.

She was given a second chance at life on Earth but that's another story, this would be her forth attempt at life and peace on Earth. She doubted she would ever truly find peace, but she held hope for the future.

After coming back to Earth she sought out the church where she had her third chance at childhood, left on the steps of this very church as a mere babe, the priest took her in since they ran an orphanage.

She remembered the older man and was sad to find his tomb stone in the cemetery on her earlier stroll, she didn't however spot her one childhood friends, so all she could do was hope he was out there somewhere.

As she prayed for the future, her home kingdom bathed its warm comforting light on her. She still had yet to rebuild the kingdom, but couldn't do that without her senshi.

She could no longer hold in her grief, tears running down her cheeks and quiet sobs shaking her body.

A loud click was heard, she knew what that sound was, she now knew she was not alone.

Turning quickly to see the intruders of her sanctuary, she encounted a face she wasn't expecting to see.

'Moon Teleport' she said in a whisper, she then in a flash of silver and feathers vanished.

~~~~~XXX~~X~XX~~~~~~~~X~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre stood at the doorway to Duo's room watching him chuck his possessions as if he were looking for something.

'What are you looking for, maybe I can help' he asked.

'Nah, it's okay, maybe you can help me clean up afterwards' Duo suggested and he went back to rifling through his stuff.

~~~~XXXX~`````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei grabbed his towel to wipe off the sweat, he'd been working with his katana again.

He was headed for the shower when he bumped into Trowa, 'Have you seen Duo?' asked Trowa

'Not since we got back, it's not like I keep track of where Duo-baka is' stated Wufei and stormed off.

Trowa scratched the back of his head, had he said something wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a dark room, lit only by the screen of a laptop, a young man sat typing hastily at the keyboard.

From his time growing up in Japan he remembered rumors of before the Great Freeze, of a group of young women.

The description of the girl in the church matched on of those almost perfectly, apart from the fact she was dressed all in white.

He wasn't going to give up until he found what he was looking for 'Mission accepted' he said to no one in particular.

~~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: So that's another chapter, as you can see from Heero remembering before the freeze it didn't last as long as Usagi was lead to think. Let me know what you think.


End file.
